


anime

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [41]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Anime, Gen, Happy Birthday Mitarai Ryota, Introspection, That's it, can we just, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	anime

Ryota Mitarai has always loved anime.

Perhaps to an unhealthy extent - though you wouldn't catch him fantasizing about anime women. No, it's moreso due to the incredible animation, drawing, and plots.

When he was younger, he'd spend days on end cooped up in his room, watching the shows play out on the screen as he grinned, bright-eyed with anticipation. He absolutely _loved _watching the shows, the purveyors of justice bringing light to his otherwise-dark world.

But this...

A brainwashing anime?

Not that it isn't possible, because it is. Anime has always been a medium to convey thoughts, ideas, everything. But straight-up brainwashing?

Well.

It's never been so easy, has it?

He wheels back in his chair, the final lines of the Hope Anime already having been drawn. A smile creeps onto his face, because, well, why wouldn't it?

He's going to right the world.

Just watch.


End file.
